


a dog, wearing a hat.

by cafekeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Post-Time Skip, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafekeiji/pseuds/cafekeiji
Summary: On the lonesome, long nights where Koutarou is away, Keiji yearns so vividly. And even now,  when Koutarou is only a mere astounding few feet away, Keiji is still yearning.-in which keiji overthinks, and koutarou is whipped.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	a dog, wearing a hat.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i don't know what to title this. anyways; them <3

The beginning and ending of life slowly tied together has always been such a wondrous occurrence to Akaashi Keiji. Maybe in his younger years he would’ve expected to do more with his life, that’s the impression most would make when finding out his current standing, but really he was perfectly content. Sure, he would’ve enjoyed going into literature, not near to meeting the high expectations his parents had held for him, but Keiji had grown to settle into his newfound lifestyle. And he couldn’t be more happy. Ah, the liberating freedom of simplicity. 

Unfortunately these are not his thoughts when he’s rushing to meet deadlines, having to look over, advise, and edit pages upon pages of Udai-san’s latest chapters. Keiji is lucky if he manages to get in bed before 3 a.m. when workloads get particularly heavy. 

Keiji’s eyes tail from his laptop, really just a blank email draft he has yet to fill out, to the mug of coffee next to the screen. It must be cold at this point. He feels a bit guilty, thinking of the one who put so much love and consideration into the seemingly small gesture. The one who was fast asleep just down the hall. Keiji folds his hands in front of his face, lips pressing a shy smile into his skin. No one was watching, no one could see. But Koutarou always managed to have this effect on him. No matter how much time has passed. 

On the lonesome, long nights where Koutarou is away, Keiji yearns so vividly. And even now, when Koutarou is only a mere astounding few feet away, Keiji is _still_ yearning. Somehow these nights feel even longer. A part of him hopes Koutarou will come to drag him to bed, which he always does eventually, because Keiji simply can’t grant himself the pleasure of crawling into bed before a certain amount of work is completed. 

Koutarou calls it “the zone”, Keiji muses.

Keiji often wonders how life would differ had he successfully pursued working in the literature department. The work wouldn't be much different, neither would be the pay, nor his work ethic. Literature was something he was passionate about, and his parents' expectations weren’t exactly accepting. But he tries to reassure himself that everyone has to start somewhere. 

Koutarou supported him the whole way through. On days where Keiji felt pathetic compared to his wildly successful fiancé, or on nights where Keiji drowned in his work. He wonders where he would be if he were more like Tobio Kageyama or Atsumu Miya, he could stand alongside Koutarou and please his parents. But, even now, Koutarou was still with him, so he’ll gladly accept that. 

“‘Ji? You’re still up, baby?” 

Keiji startles in his chair, turning to see Koutarou. He makes no effort to hide a smile this time. Koutarou’s hair is messy and he’s draped a blanket around himself. 

“Yes, I am. I’m sorry. You’re alright to sleep.” 

“But what’s the point if you’re not there,” Koutarou whines and draws out his vowels like a toddler, “But I’m up, I think. I wanted to do something with you! Help you relax!” Keiji shifts his gaze back to his laptop and considers. Keiji has missed Koutarou, and this email simply isn’t getting done tonight. He eyes the work he has completed. It’s enough, at least for him to catch up without much stress tomorrow.- 

“Keiji,” Again, he’s dragging out his vowels, “Don’t get all lost in thought on me! C’mon, you’ve been working so hard. Let’s cuddle.”

And - oh - Koutarou has come up to him from behind, arms (and blanket) wrapping around him. Keiji sighs, his tense shoulders relaxing as he leans back into Koutarou’s chest. He’s warm. 

Yes, he has been working hard. Keiji shuts off his laptop. 

  
  


“I actually had something different in mind, so don’t worry okay?!” Koutarou holds Keijis hands in his own, leading him back to their shared bedroom. Keiji doesn’t think much of his warning, but he can’t help but stop in his place when noticing all of their pillows and blankets have been stripped from the bed. Koutarou’s hand falls from his, gaining the others attention, as Keiji shoots him a confused look. 

“I told you not to worry!” 

“I just didn’t expect to cuddle on a plain mattress.” 

Koutarou pouts and grabs Keiji’s hands again, leading him to the balcony. He opens the door and monologues, “We never use this thing do we? You could use some fresh air. We’ll have to use it more! It’s nice!” 

Upon stepping onto the balcony, Keiji can’t hold back a gasp, bordering on shocked and touched, their blankets and pillows have been set up as a makeshift camp. Koutarou sits down and pats the spot next to him, smiling up at Keiji. He’s excited, Keiji notices, He’s proud of himself. 

Delicately, as if he would ruin all of Koutarou’s effort, Keiji sits down. He feels stiff, taking in the sight of everything. The sky, the blankets, the pillows, the railing, Koutarou. When they meet one another’s gaze, Koutarou almost waiting, pulls down Keiji to lay next to him. 

Keiji looks up at the sky, his breath caught in his chest. He feels so light. Koutarou is so warm next to him. A familiar feeling that he could never get used to. 

“You like the stars a lot, don’t you?” 

I like _you._

“I do. I love them.” 

_I love you._

“Do you know constellations?” 

“Only a few, I think. I don’t think I could point them out, though. Do you?” 

“That’s fine! I don’t know any! I prefer making them up. Like clouds, y’know?”

A small smile tugged at Keiji’s lips, breaking the wavering line, and his hand reached out for Koutarou’s on instinct. Their fingers intertwined. “I do. Do you see anything?”

Keiji peered up; he knew the faces his fiancé made when deep in thought. Koutarou’s nose would scrunch up, his eyebrows setting an overcast over his eyes, a pout on his lips. Keiji loved it. 

“I see a ball. You see?” Koutarou pointed up at the sky, the movement shifting the bedding and Keiji who was still looking at him, humming along halfheartedly, “And over a little bit that one looks like a dog! Wearing a hat, I think. See it?” 

Keiji snorted. “That’s very intricate for a constellation.” He propped himself up on his side, his right arm supporting his weight. In between kisses Keiji pressed onto Koutarou’s cheek, jaw, and forehead, he mumbled, “I see it, I do.” 

Koutarou watched closely and Keiji couldn’t tell if his eyes were just reflecting the stars above them. He laughed. The sound was brighter than any star in the sky. “Keiji! You’re not listening at all! At least try to sound interested —!” 

Koutarou feigned frustration, grinning throughout, and Keiji could feel the warmth of Koutarou’s face. Keiji brought a hand to his cheek, idly tracing his thumb over cheekbones. He looked down at him with pure adoration, “I’m much more interested in you. I’m sorry.” 

If he didn’t before, Koutarou looked absolutely radiant right now. “I guess I’ll give you that..” A hand pulled Keiji down, bringing the two into a kiss. Both of Koutarou’s hands came up to cup the sides of Keiji’s face, now focused on pressing individual kisses wherever he could. Keiji’s hand still had Koutarou’s jaw in a delicate hold, his trembling fingers gently tracing patterns. A sigh left Keiji. 

He was so overwhelmed, oh he wanted to cry. He was so in love, his heart felt lodged in his throat. He couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. 

So he does the only thing that was deemed appropriate at the moment, what felt right - he kisses him. Properly, this time. Koutatou’s hands feel firm, steady, and warm where they hold Keiji, grounding him. 

——

  
  
  


When they pull away, Keiji settles against the pillows again. Their eyes still stay on one another, and Keiji opens his arms to welcome Koutarou. Almost by second nature the two shift comfortably. It makes Keiji think about life, his previous thoughts and worries slowly resurfacing.

Keiji cards his fingers through Koutarou’s hair once more, and the latter snuggles into his chest. Keiji sighs, his eyes closing as a comfortable silence breaks out between them. It had been a while since the last time he could hold Koutarou like this, with Keiji crawling into bed so late. 

“Koutarou. I’m not sure if what I’m doing is right.” 

Against him, Keiji can feel Koutarou strain his neck to try and look up at him. 

“What do you mean?” 

He’s staring right at him, and Keiji can hear the frown in his voice. Koutarou had this way of going right after Keiji’s heart, gently pulling at each withered string with care, piercing his chest with warmth. It was exhilarating; to have so much love. 

Koutarou was always his biggest supporter, and he’d be a fool to not recognize that it’s always been this way. When Keiji viewed Koutarou as his star, Koutarou thought of Keiji as his world. 

“Do you ever think I could be doing better? More?” Keiji sighed. Koutarou propped himself up, face now serious. Keiji does the same. He continued, “My parents wanted me to get into medical, law, business. They don’t know that I’m not editing for literature.

“I’m waiting until I’m in good standing to tell them, though I know regardless it won’t be good enough for them, that’s fine. But then I wonder,” Keiji is sitting now, picking at the skin around his fingernails, staring at the space between Koutarou and him. Tentatively, he looks up. 

“Do you wish I were still setting for you?” 

“What?! Not at all!” Koutarou takes Keiji’s hands in his, fingers soothing over his to stop him from picking, “I mean, no one will ever replace you as _my_ setter, don’t even worry about that. But you’re still mine, _and_ in a better way, so it’s different. I’m happy just being at your side!” 

Keiji’s hands tighten, “But my job. They- no, everyone, believes I could’ve done more. I could’ve. And I wish I could be more for you, I think.” 

Keiji chokes up, a quiet noise, and he looks down in shame. His grip on Koutarou’s hands are tight. “Keiji, baby look at me, are you happy?” 

Keiji blinks in an attempt to wipe away tears and looks up. Just the action makes Koutarou look at him with so much love, like he’s proud. Keiji’s heart swells.

Keiji stares at Koutarou. He holds his gaze. Suddenly Keiji feels all too aware of the thumb rubbing circles against the back of his palm. Koutarou looked beautiful under the moonlight. He looked beautiful when he was serious, or when he was proud. Keiji liked his job. He lived comfortably, even on nights where he kept working. 

Nothing could replicate waking up with Koutarou, the sunlight reflecting off of the bands they shared on their fingers. This was home to him. He couldn’t replace this, even if it meant shame in the eyes of traditionalists. All his life, he’s been selfless. Now, Keiji wants to be selfish, wants to take this for himself. And he does. 

“Yes. I’m so happy, Kou. I don't want to give this up for anything,” Keiji says, his voice regaining its composure. But Koutarou must notice his head dropping, a defense mechanism, a silent apology, and so he pulls Keiji in a hug. “I’m tired. I don’t want to live a life they want. _You’re_ all I've ever wanted.” 

He’s always vague when struck with vulnerability, but Koutatou understands. A hand cups his head and fingers run through his curls. Keiji trembles against Koutarou, his hands gripping onto the back of his shirt. Koutarou’s hold on him tightens, just a bit.

“All that matters is your happiness, I know it’s hard to believe, but you shouldn’t have to give anything up,” Koutarou presses a kiss to his temple, “It’s okay to do what _you_ want. I’m so proud of you, always. No matter what you choose to do.” 

Keiji exhales, a shaky sound. He closes his eyes and tries to relax his body - which isn’t hard with Koutarou, it never is. Koutarou continues to play with his hair and rubs his back. The affection was comforting. The mood shifted once more, and they lay back. 

“The future isn’t here yet! A lot of things can happen! And if you’re still an editor, that’s amazing too. As long as you’re happy! I think your job is cool.. You get to see everything early..”, In the position they’re in, Keiji can see each of Koutatou’s wonderful expressions. The way he smiles, so full of reassurance, and his pout. 

He could counter, complain that Udai is completely incorrigible, but he doesn’t."You're right. Thank you," Keiji smiles, curling up against Koutatou as exhaustion catches up to him. Kou understands, and pulls the blanket over the two of them. A kiss is placed against his temple. "I love you."

Until they fall asleep, quiet promises and affirmations are exchanged between the two, only for the stars to know.

**Author's Note:**

> cutely listens to bokuaka playlists!
> 
> hopefully this is okay. i usually write very late, so i'm sorry if it's messy!! thank u kisses u /p


End file.
